


Dark falls

by Fairywhispers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, F/M, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairywhispers/pseuds/Fairywhispers
Summary: Lotte is a German noblewoman, bored and imprisoned at an arranged wedding. Mitsumasa is a playboy and controller billionaire.The backstory of the parents of Pandora, Shun and Ikki.
Relationships: Mitsumasa Kido/Ikki's mother, Mitsumasa Kido/OC, Mitsumasa Kido/Shun's mother





	Dark falls

Lotte looked out the window. The morning was gray, rainy and cold. Common feature in recent days in that region of Germany. The trees swayed with a whispering howl. She wondered if this was ever going to end.

The young woman snuggled into her clothes, and entered the palace. Sometimes she spent hours watching the wind swing the curtains in the corridors and wondered the meaning of life. His reverie was interrupted by a small cry.

"Pandora!" She called her daughter. The four-month-old baby had woken up "Calm down, my little one, the mother is here" She said, in a soft voice, while holding the intante. She hummed an old song while breastfeeding her hungry daughter.

In the past few months, the days were like that. Rain, songs, and the company of the maids and their daughter. Lotte didn't complain, there was something comforting about that. She stroked her daughter's fine hair. Her little one looked a lot like her father. The same purple eyes. Black hair and porcelain skin.

"Madam!" The lonely moment was interrupted by a maid "We need your orders ro organize the banquet tonight"

Ah .. yes .. Her husband's birthday party. And he wasn't even at home.

"Greta, my dear .. Wait for me in the Ball room, I will meet you there in a few minutes."

After the ritual of breastfeding her daughter ended, with the help of a trusted maid she put Pandora back in the crib. Lotte checked the table twice. The sweets were delicious. The duck was roasted. Everything was in order.

Although the palace was in a state of agitation, she just wanted to be alone with her daughter. Watching the rain. Where was her husband?

That afternoon passed slowly. She made up for the celebration without haste. She wore a blue dress and her short blond hair was adorned with a tiara, a relic of her family.

"The crown in your hair ... looks beautiful, Lotte. You haven't worn it in a long time." The lady of the castle was startled to hear the unexpected compliment. Her husband was there, standing at the bedroom's door. Austere as always.

"God! Klaus ... I was starting to get worried, where were you the last night?"

He made a dismissive sign with his hands, he was used to that question from his wife. Poor woman. Always worried.

"We had a problem with the horses and decided to sleep in the hunt lounge".

"Oh".

"Also, is the deer from the last hunt being prepared?"

"With pomegranates and mustard"

"Perfect. I'll wait for you in before the ball begins "

"Until then dear" 

* * *

The party was beautiful. Executives, nobles, businessmen, famous. Heinstein's old ducal house was held in high society. Lotte and Klaus were the perfect couple as they posed for the photos. Inside, however, Mrs. Heistein just wanted to take off that long, uncomfortable dress, lie down on her bed and watch television. She wanted to read a good book in peace. She wanted to see how her daughter was doing. Pandora would not be allowed to go to the party rooms until she turned 15, as the family tradition dictated. 'Lucky her,' thought Lotte.

"Please excuse me, I need to go to the toilet" She apologized and withdrew from a circle of guests whose subject was entering a complicated field of politics. She didn't want to look stupid in that kind of argument that night, not again. She went to the garden, and sighed with relief.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Lotte turned with a start when he heard a male voice

"It is. Quite unexpected, too. This morning, a storm falls."

"So can we say that the universe has aligned for you to launch a perfect party?"

"Hm .. maybe? You are Mitsumasa Kido, right?" Lotte asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, I am. And you are duchess Lotte?"

"Yes, it's me!" She smiled. She had already heard of the new tech billionaire, Mitsumasa, but they had never met before. He was quite well known name in the media and business circles. 

He was charming. He wore a well-tailored suit and his hair was combed back. There was something soft about him, too.

"You are more beautiful than in pictures" He smiled, and she saw sincerity in what he said.

She shouldn't, but the direct and cheesy compliment made her feel proud. 

"Thank you very much, sir. But it's in your eyes. Well... It's very hot here, don't you want to go for a walk in the forest? I like to walk while I talk." Mitsumasa dropped the glass of wine on the table and offered his arm to her.

"As you wish my lady. "

"This castle guards a very special place. I think you will enjoy there. I used to go there when I was young, to look the stars..."

Lotte looked back to where her husband was. He was laughing and having fun with large group of people. At that point, as usual, he wouldn't even notice her absence for a few minutes. This night was going to be fun, like in the old days, she thought. And laughed for the first time, without feeling guilty about being away from her daughter.. 


End file.
